Thirteen, Unlucky For Some
by BlackElectric
Summary: Thirteen is unlucky for some...for Sirius it's heartbreaking. A list of Sirius Black's thirteen biggest regrets. Please R&R. *ONE-SHOT*


**A/N: I have done what one of my reviewers suggested and expanded each point. Let me know what you think.**

* * *

><p><strong>The Thirteen Regrets of Sirius Black<strong>

_**Thirteen is unlucky for some, for Sirius it's positively tormenting.**_

1) Never getting the chance to fight Peter fist to gnarly fist. One on one. Sirius knew he could beat his old friend at anything. He had always known, since they were children. And he would have gone about proving it had James not injected him with empathy for the weaker kind. Now however, he rather felt Peter had gone well past needing empathy, and he would have snapped his beloved wand just to feel the scum traitors bone break beneath his bare hands. Peter, an imbecile of a man, had stolen his best friend, and it felt more excruciatingly painful than if a known Deatheater had done the exact same deed.

2) Feeling unable to swallow his pride and tell Harry he loved him like a son. He had a feeling the boy knew anyway. He looked _so_ like his father, but his eyes... He had his mother's eyes.

3) The way the fairer sex stopped lusting after him after the age of twenty one. Had Askaban not ravaged his original looks and charm Sirius felt confident he would have had the females of Grimmauld Place Headquarters wrapped around his little finger.

4) Never giving his brother a sporting chance. He was well aware Regulus had often looked to him for a sense of approval when they were younger, but Sirius could not bring himself to rise above the childish, biting jealousy he felt at not being the favourite son. He was everyone else's favourite; favourite friend, student -even when his actions were questionable they held a sense of charm-, but even his charm and intelligence could not crack his parents. Eventually he had convinced himself he preferred it that way.

5) Missing the opportunity to feel the touch of a woman and the subsequent release one last time before his death. Oh yes, Sirius had needs. He knew only too well the unsurpassable sensuality and fierce, electrifying longing that came with the fairer sex. It had played one of the leading roles of his school days. After he left the damned war had gotten in the way. Even he had priorities. Some things were more important than carnal pleasure.

6) Never kissing a member of the same sex. He knew it would have resulted in an instant and forced purging of his stomach, but Sirius was nothing if not experimental.

7) Not thrusting his fist into Bellatrix's jaw when he'd had the chance. Her face had a distinct masculine quality that would have made it even easier on his conscience. In fact, he had never liked Molly Weasley so much as in that last battle. He didn't know she had it in her.

8) Being unable to give Harry a stable, loving home. Sirius blamed himself for the death of Harry's parents and for his own rash, thoughtless pursuit that led to his imprisonment in Azkaban. Maybe if he had acted a little less and thought a little more in life, Harry would have both parents and a loving, loyal Godfather even today. Now all the poor boy had was memories. Sirius felt many of his actions were beyond reproach.

9) Letting Hagrid take his place on his precious motorbike, delivering the small, dozing package to the Muggle estate of Little Whingeing that fateful night. Sirius usually allowed no-one to ride that motorbike. _No-one_. Not even when James had begged him to borrow it, insisting Lily Evans loved a daredevil, had he caved. And if he'd kept true to himself that Halloween it would have been _him_ rescuing the baby Potter, instead of being dragged kicking, and most likely screaming, away from all forms of intelligent life.

10) Never meeting a woman like Lily, someone he could consider settling down with even for a second. James was lucky to have met the love of his life in school. After Hogwarts there just wasn't time to go courting, not when there were Deatheaters to annihilate.

11) The disintegration of his once remarkable good looks. Nobody realised he had noticed they were gone, long lost in a dark corner of Azkaban. His now haggard face bothered him perhaps more than it should have. His own reflection causing him near physical pain; a constant reminder of what a lonely, pitiful life he had led. So different to the swashbuckling, womanising adventure he had envisioned so often as a child.

12) Sirius Black never stopped regretting turning down the role of Secret Keeper for his best friend, James Potter. His self-condemnation lasted with him until his dying day. Self-doubt is a grievous thing, in fact it's a killer. Don't let anyone weaker than yourself take on a job that's more important than both you.

13) Lastly, Sirius Black cursed his untimely death. Not living long enough to see his Godson kick Voldemort's scraggy behind was perhaps his biggest regret. He revelled in always being a part of the winning team, and he felt Voldemort rather had it coming.

* * *

><p>AN: Hope you enjoyed it. Thanks for reading. Drop a review if you have time, they're always greatly appreciated. BlackElectric x


End file.
